Reverse
by dead666
Summary: The straw-hat pirates get the chance to go back in time to save Ace so they take it
1. Prologue

**So I decided to start this story but updates are not going to be regular I am a college student who is also bad on their feet for example in the last year I have ran in to rebar on and needed stitches passed out for a reason unknown sprained my thumb of all thing and recently broken my foot. So any way on with the story.**

**Disclaiming I sadly do not own any thing **

**Prologue**

The Straw-hat Pirates had just left Sabaody Archipelago to start on the way to Fish Man Island. When Sanji started to shout, "WHO ARE YOU? AND STOP EATING THE FOOD!" at hearing this every one rushed to the kitchen only to see a someone wearing a dark cloak standing by the fridge eating meat. The figure turned around revealing to be a young girl with dark purple hair who had a mouth full of meat and a startled expression.

"KARIN" Luffy yelled out surprising every one.

The girl sat down at the table finished her meat then answered Luffy "Yep, so let me cut to why I am here I owe you Luffy and I don't really like owing people thing so I came to repay my debt. So I recently ate a devil fruit called the time time fruit."

"Oh I have heard of that before you can mess with time around you by pausing it or rewinding it a couple of minutes it's pretty interesting but what does that have to do with Luffy" Robin replied looking interested

Karin replied with an amused look on her face "That is the basics of what the fruit lets me do however there is more I can also send the memories of one person and those closest to them back as farther but it has to be after I ate the fruit the people closest will be marked and I won't remember it. So I can send Luffy back to save Ace."

Luffy's eyes went wide "WHAT REALLY HOW?"

"So I am assuming that your crew are the people closest to you they would have to agree because without them it would do you no good any way" Karin told them calm as ever "because without them you will just watch him die all over again."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Okay I don't know why it matters that we go back or that we agree but Luffy is my Capitan and he wants this so okay I will go." Zoro said with convection.

Then one by one the others nodded their heads.

"Good I guess I should explain then if you don't agree the mark won't take and your memories would not be transferred as for why if it was just Luffy it would not matter I can feel when events take place that will massively effect the world happen its one of my powers that's how I knew you all were meeting I felt it when you headed out to meet. The first thing I ever felt minutes after eating the fruit was Ace's death then the death of Whitebeard" Karin explained to the straw hats. "And all that is moved through time is memories so from what I understand when Ace died Luffy was so beat up that he could barely move so you see it would not be up to you all to save Ace and Whitebeard." Karin finished explaining to the shocked straw-hats.

"But wait if only our memoires get moved then how will we help anyone none of us where near there to help in the first place." Robin said as the voice of reason as the others listened.

"Well that is what else the mark does it will draw you all to Luffy so you will all be close any other questions?" Karin asked.

Nami stood up "I have one this mark what will it look like and where will it appear?"

"I don't know really but I can guess. It will be what symbolizes Luffy overall." Karin said wail looking to the direction of their pirate flag and smiling, "As for where it will appear it will change from person to person so no clue."

"Okay I can live with that I am ready."Said Nami as the others nodded.

"Okay then" Karin said as she grabbed Luffy's head, "Time Time Reverse" as everyone around her finished Karin smiled before everything went black.

**By the way I am not a big fan of OCs so Karin served her purpose and will never again show up**


	2. Chapter One

**So this is odd but I have time to do this so I will update **

**Chapter One**

**_ZORO_**

Zoro was looking at Karin as she grabbed Luffy's head then everything was dark and he could not feel anything. Then there was a presence then suddenly he could see himself meeting Luffy and joining him along with the stupid promise he made about stabbing him if he got in the way. Then all of the adventures they went on together including him willingly offering his life for Luffy's and the whole time it felt like something was judging him then there was a warm spot that started to grow on the right side of his chest when it stopped it covered half of his chest it then grew hotter till it was burning. Then everything stopped for a second then he was suddenly standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the fighting.

**_NAMI_**

Nami was surrounded by darkness then she felt something watching and judging her. Then she saw herself meeting Luffy and tricking him into being bait for Buggy and everything else they went though together Arlong and meeting the others. The whole being judged then there was warmth on the back of her shoulder that grew to cover her shoulder blade then it burned till everything stopped for a second then she was suddenly standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the fighting.

**_USOPP_**

Usopp just like the others was in the dark being judged he watched as he joined he started to be brave and finally when he messed it up and let go of his pride to join back up then more fun they all had. Then his right shoulder burned and he was suddenly standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the fighting with the others.

**_SANJI_**

Sanji watched his life since he joined the straw-hat pirates leaving the Baratie fighting, making lots and lots of meat while being judged. Till there was a burning on his right calf then he was standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the fighting with the others.

**_CHOPPER_**

Chopper watched in the dark while being judged as Luffy convinced him to go out to sea with him and as he fought with and healed the others then there was a burning on his left hoof till he was standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the destruction with the others.

**_ROBIN_**

Robin watched as she was the enemy then Luffy saved her then helped her want to live then there was a burning on her left hip till she was standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the destruction with the others.

**_FRANKY_**

Franky saw as they met they fought became friends and as Luffy helped him leave for his dream with painful help from Robin. til he had a burning on his left calf then he too was standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the destruction with the other straw-hats.

**_BROOK_**

Saw the short he was with the crew as he joined and heard about Laboon then there was a burning on his sternum then he was standing outside by the docs at Marineford watching the fighting with the others.

**_LUFFY_**

Karin was grabbing his head then it was dark and he thought of how he met her it was after Ace left Dawn Island she was traveling with her parents when they got separated and Karin was lost in the forest for a week when he found her about to be eaten by a bear after he got her back to her parents she kept insisting that she owed him a debt no matter how much he disagreed so he did not complain when she showed up with her offer. He thought about it till he was suddenly in a lot of pain and standing next to Ace.


End file.
